


Scars

by ShootMeDead



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Scamandore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-11-01 09:28:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17864810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShootMeDead/pseuds/ShootMeDead
Summary: The first time Albus sees the scars, he isn't expecting them.





	Scars

**Author's Note:**

> This is a drabble I wrote in the Scamandore discord. I just polished it up a bit and decided to post it.

The first time Albus sees the scars, he isn't expecting them.

Newt, after a long period of silence, had admitted that they had duelled but he had said nothing - _nothing -_ about being tortured.

And Albus?

Albus _knows_ those scars, _has_ those same scars, has nightmares about those scars and now he's seeing them on Newt and _oh Merlin_ _he can't breathe_.

His hands shake as he reaches out to touch Newt _(to reassure himself that Newt's still here, still with him, to make sure that he hasn't lost another person dear to him, he can't lose Newt not like he lost Ariana - my fault my fault my fault - ),_ and Newt hushes him, tells him he's alright, tells him Grindelwald is in custody. Albus woodenly nods, because really, _what else can he do?_

The worst part, Albus knows, is that Gellert never meant to kill Newt.

No, no. Killing would be too easy.

No, he only wanted to make Newt suffer just like he wanted Albus to suffer and it makes Albus _rage_ within, makes him want to scream, makes him want to cry. But he doesn't do either.

He holds Newt close, reveling in the beat of his heart, the pulse that hammers in Newt's neck - proof that Newt's alive and well. Albus kisses Newt firmly, desperately, and neither of them mention the salty taste of grief and anguish.

And Albus, he dreads going to sleep because he knows that he would be lucky if he got nightmares of Gellert hurting Albus, instead of watching helplessly as Gellert rips Newt apart. And when Albus wakes up, shaking uncontrollably, fine tremors rocking through him, gasping _(screaming, sobbing)_ Newt's name, Newt's right there, reassuring Albus with whispers in the dark and warm caresses that settle Albus enough to slip back into a dreamless sleep, content to be held in the arms of the man whom he loves _(adores, cherishes)._

**Author's Note:**

> When I refer to Albus' scars:  
> What if Dumbledore and Grindelwald had clashed before the final epic duel? What if Dumbledore had not wanted to hurt the man he had loved once, but Grindelwald didn't have the same compunctions? What if Dumbledore didn't walk away from their confrontation unscathed?
> 
> Also, I wrote this before I watched FB 2, so, there's no blood pact.


End file.
